


Crimson Snow

by natashajay



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Nephilim Lore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Family, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Carol Lockwood, BAMF Jenna Sommers, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, BAMF Liz Forbes, BAMF Logan Fell, BAMF Mystic Falls Gang, Caring John Winchester, Cinderella Elements, Double Life, Dysfunctional Family, Empath, Evil Step-sisters, F/M, Fairy God-Witches, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Girl Power, Good Intentions, Hunters & Hunting, Hybrids, Magical Artifacts, Murder Mystery, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), New Orleans, One Big Happy Family, Pagan Gods, Protective John, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Mystic Falls Gang, Protective Winchesters (Supernatural), Secret Identity, Sibling Bonding, Step-Monster - Freeform, Traditions, Vampires, Werewolves, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Drama, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashajay/pseuds/natashajay
Summary: Ever heard of Cinderella in the Supernatural World?Snow was as pure as her name; she was kind and forgiving with a big heart.Problem? She was a total pushover and many people took advantage of her kindness.Snow has been waiting her entire life for Prince Charming to ride into Mystic Falls, sweep her off her feet and rescue her from her horrible stepmother and her evil stepsisters. Then, one day, two brothers return to their hometown, and with their arrival, they set Snow's future, her destiny and her dreams into motion, throwing her into a life of adventure, excitement, love, secrets, darkness, heartbreak, death and most of all, danger. However, Snow's life and the lives of her best friends aren't the only ones that are about to change."Saving people, hunting things, the family business." - That's the Winchester Family Motto, or well, it was when Mary Winchester was murdered by a demon 22 years ago.One day, Sam Winchester receives a vision. A vision that takes the Winchesters to a supernatural hot-spot,  a mysterious town with mysterious inhabitants. A town that will bring many secrets to light and forever change the Winchesters' lives...Winchesters, meet Cinderella.





	1. CAST

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Wattpad. If you want to see pictures, check them out at: https://www.wattpad.com/user/njeha93

 

 

 

**" _A Soul as Pure as Snow & a Heart like Gold. The Fairest of All. Unwavering in her Belief that Love is a Transcendent Force._"**

**Emily DiDonato _as_ Snow** **Silverstone**

 

*****

 

**" _The Righteous Man. Values the Safety of his Family. A Staunch Believer of Free Will._ "**

**Jensen Ackles _as_ Dean** **Winchester**

 

*****

 

**" _Avid Fighter of an Apple Pie Life. Yet Sadly unable to Escape his Fate._ "**

**Jared Padalecki _as_ Sam ** **Winchester**

 

*****

 

**" _A Boy once Full of Love & Life. Punished for the Sins of his Mother, Changing his Personality into a Heartless & Sadistic Monster. Feared by All. Fervent in his Belief of Love being a Weakness._"**

**Joseph Morgan _as_ Niklaus** **Mikaelson**

 

*****

 

**" _The Girl Next Door. Compassionate yet Flawed._ "**

**Nina Dobrev _as_ Elena Gilbert**

 

*****

 

**" _Strong & Full of Light. Appreciates Life. The Quintessential Friend._"**

**Candice King _as_ Caroline ** **Forbes**

 

*****

 

**" _Fire. Passion. Loyalty. ...The Self-Appointed Sacrificial Lamb._ "**

**Kat Graham _as_ Bonnie Bennett**

 

*****

 

**" _Self-Destructive with a Devious & Sadistic Mind. Protective. Obsessive. When he Loves, he Loves Fiercely."_**

**Ian Somerhalder _as_ Damon Salvatore**

 

*****

 

**" _The Golden Boy; The Classic Hero; The Good Samaritan. Cursed with an Addiction that destroys all the Goodness in him._ "**

**Paul Wesley _as_ Stefan Salvatore**

 

*****

 

**" _Hedonistic with a Silver Tongue. Deep Down however, Loyal to the Core._ "**

**Sebastian Roché _as_ Balthazar**

 

*****

 

**" _A once Devout Acolyte who Struggles with Faith in his Father._ "**

**Misha Collins _as_ Castiel**

 

*****

 

" ** _Overshadowed by his Sister. Deeply Affected by Loss. Forced to Mature quickly. Loyal to the Very End._ "**

**Steven McQueen _as_ Jeremy Gilbert**

 

*****

 

**" _The Wily Troublemaker. Menacing; Unpredictable; Dangerous: A Desperate Cry for Attention from an Affection-Starved Boy._ "**

**Nathaniel Buzolic _as_ Kol Mikaelson**

 

*****

 

**" _Eternal Dreamer. Risk Taker. In Love with the Idea of Love. A Girl who Loves Blindly & Recklessly._"**

**Claire Holt _as_ Rebekah Mikaelson**

 

*****

 

**" _The Noble Brother. The Honorable One. ...A Mask to Hide his Many Sins._ "**

**Daniel Gillies _as_ Elijah Mikaelson**

 

*****

 

**" _The Better Evil & a Survivor at Heart. Suave; Cunning; Ambitious._"**

**Mark Sheppard _as_ Crowley**

 

*****

 

**" _Typical Bad Boy. But when given a Reason: So Damn Good. Intense. A Protective Streak that knows No Bound._ "**

**Wilson Bethel _as_ Logan Fell**

 

*****

 

**" _Torn apart by Grief. Mended by Vengeance. Became Stronger for his Sons._ "**

**Jeffrey Dean Morgan _as_ John Winchester**

 

*****

 

**" _The Trickster with a Sweet-Tooth. The Youngest Archangel who Embraced Humanity & Craved Peace._"**

**Richard Speight Jr. _as_ Gabriel**

 

*****

 

**" _Devil. Satan. Fallen Archangel. Rebel. Prone to Temper Tantrums... A Daddy's Boy with Abandonment Issues._ "**

**Michael Pellegrino _as_ Lucifer**

 

*****

 

**" _First-Rate Asshole. Questionable Methods. He Means Well... All in the Name of Protecting his Family._ "**

**David Anders _as_ John** **Gilbert**

 

*****

 

**" _Caring & Naive. Fun-Loving & Spirited. Strong-Willed. Well-Adapted: Forced to go from Irresponsible Party Girl to a Parent._"**

**Sara Canning _as_ Jenna Sommers**

 

*****

 

**" _Believer of Tough Love. Disappointed with All His Children & Believing His Interference Hindered Them, He no longer took an Active Role._"**

**Rob Benedict _as_ God**


	2. CINDERELLA'S PILOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requirement for next chapter to be posted, at least 5 comments. I would love to hear some feedback.
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Once upon a time, there lived an unhappy teenage girl. Her mother had died when she was three years old, and her father had married a widow with twin daughters when she was five. Her stepmother didn’t like her one bit as she was jealous of her radiant beauty and the hold she had on her husband. All her stepmother’s kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. Nothing was too good for them – dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, cars, and every home comfort._

_But for the poor unhappy girl, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters’ hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No rest and no comfort. She had to work hard all day, except for when she had to go to school. Only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while in her room by her window ledge. That’s why most people called her Cinderella; since her life was exactly like the poor girl from the fairy tale._

_Even though Cinderella was dressed in old hand-me-downs she was still one of the loveliest girls in town. While her stepsisters, no matter how splendid and elegant their clothes were, they were still clumsy, lumpy and ugly – and always would be._

_The reason Cinderella had such a miserable life under the rule of her stepmother, was because on her ninth birthday, her father died in a tragic accident, and as per his wishes, he was cremated, and so, Cinderella would visit his grave constantly, where an empty coffin lay._

_However, this year held many surprises, nightmares, horrors, secrets and excitement for Cinderella, and she might be able to finally find her prince and live the happily ever after she had always deserved to have._

* * *

 

“SNOW! WAKE UP!”

Snow Silverstone tumbled out of bed from shock, her body landing on the foot of her bed with a loud _thud_. Wincing, she rubbed her bruised behind and groaned as she blinked her bleary eyes that were still heavy with sleep.

“ _SNOW_!”

“I’M UP!” Snow yelled back.

She slowly stood and stretched her arms and her entire body before she trudged her way over to the shower so that the warm water could wake her up.

Snow disliked Lucille Silverstone, she was never a mother to her and she was sure that the only reason she had married her father over ten years ago was due to the fact that he was very rich and the Silverstone family was greatly respected in Mystic Falls.

Without a doubt, Snow knew her father left a will, leaving the estate, the company and all his money over to her, and she knew there was a trust fund under her name, sitting untouched, waiting for her. But Lucille managed to keep it hidden and spent many times sequestered in private meetings with lawyers; Snow knew that she was looking for a loophole to destroy the will.

After she had finished her shower, she wore black leggings, and a baggy off the shoulder white top. Looking at the mirror, Snow quickly blow-dried her hair and the only makeup she applied was a thin coat of transparent strawberry-flavored lip-gloss.

Snow was a gorgeous girl by Mystic Falls standard: she had curly raven black hair that fell down to her waist; pale, flawless skin the color of snow, which was kind of ironic as it was her name; she had a petite nose and dimples; natural plump, rosy petal-shaped lips; smooth cheekbones that were slightly rounded and doe-like violet eyes framed by long and thick natural black lashes. Her violet eyes made her unique as the only person that ever shared the same eye color was her mother – may she rest in peace. She had an hourglass figure, with voluptuous breasts, long everlasting legs and a tight bottom.

Men always ogled her, which only made Lucille and her stepsisters even more jealous of her; but it was out of Snow’s control. She knew that she was handed ugly hand-me-downs so that men would stop looking at her but it never seemed to work.

Making her way down to the kitchen, she grabbed an apple and quickly scarfed it down before rushing over to the stove to fix Lucille and her stepsisters’ breakfast. Twenty minutes later, the kitchen wafted with a mouth-watering aroma, but by now, Snow knew she wasn’t allowed to touch what she cooked.

“I’m supposed to be driving to school today-”

“No! It’s my turn to drive you ninny!”

“Oh shut up! Let’s eat breakfast.”

Without sparing Snow a glance, her evil stepsisters rushed over to the table and began to wolf down their breakfast, not even sparing her a simple thank you.

Haisley and Paisley. Those were her stepsisters. They were _the_ definition of ugly; they both had mousy brown hair that stopped at their shoulder blades, onyx black eyes, thin lips, long crooked nose and sharp cheekbones. They weren’t fat, but sturdy with small breasts. The only reason Snow or anybody else were able to distinguish one from the other was because Haisley had a medium-sized mole on her upper lip, while Paisley had hers on the bottom of her right eyelid.

“Don’t forget to clean up, Snow,” was all Paisley sneered at her as the twins grabbed their backpacks and ran over to the car.

“Jerks!” Snow mumbled to herself.

Gathering the dirty dishes, she went over to the sink and washed them thoroughly before drying them off and storing them in their rightful place.

Suddenly there was a car honking outside and Snow smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Snow always used to hike over to school, thankful that her house was only a fifteen minute walk away from Mystic Falls High School, since Lucille never bothered getting her a car from _her_ own money or even allowed her to borrow one of the many cars from the collection in the garage, most of which were probably gathering dust. But when her best friends found out, they began insisting that she was on their way and that there was no chance in hell they would allow her to walk by herself to high school and back every day.

Snow may have a horrible home life, and a loveless family, as well as an orphan, but she was blessed with great friends and a wonderful social life.

Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes – those three were Snow’s best friends, and the reason why she would smile every day. Haisley and Paisley were her age, and were constantly jealous that she landed herself the popular friends while they were slumming with the regular Joes.

Drying her hands, Snow grabbed her bag when Lucille cleared her throat from behind. Lucille Silverstone had the same mousy brown hair as her daughters, however the difference between them, other than the fact that she was a darn sight better, was that she possessed a straight-sloped nose and muddy green eyes.

“What are your plans for after school?”

“I have work, Lucille,” Snow meekly responded.

“Hmm, I’ll have Marianne cook lunch and dinner then. Goodbye,” and with that, Lucille walked away without so much as a ‘ _have a good day_ ’ or at least a ' _come back safely_ ’, not even a simple ‘ _take care_ ’.

Snow was too nice for her own good; she hated disappointing others and was usually so obedient and an easy target for bullies orto those that wanted to step over her. Her friends tried instilling an attitude in her, trying to get her to stand up for herself more often and gain a backbone, but it was no use – Snow Silverstone was too meek and submissive.

A people pleaser. That’s what she was.

Running over to the car, Snow couldn’t help but beam at Bonnie and Elena, both of whom leaned over to give her a tight hug from the driver and passenger seat, respectively.

“So, what’s new, girls?” Snow asked.

“ _Well_ , I was waiting to pick you up before I said anything. Grams is telling me I’m psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know crazy,” Bonnie blurted out upon seeing Snow’s eyes widen. “But she’s going _on and on_ about it, and I’m like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands-”

“Whoa, hold on Bon, no one, I repeat _no one_ predicted Heath Ledger’s tragic death…completely broke my heart,” Snow sniffed.

Bonnie laughed at Snow’s reaction. Glancing over at Elena, she noticed her staring out the window with blank eyes, “ _Elena_! Back in the car.”

Shaking her head, Elena looked at Bonnie and Snow apologetically, “I did it again, didn’t I? I-I’m sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…”

“Bonnie’s psychic now,” Snow perked up from the back.

“Right, sure, Bonnie,” Elena let out a skeptical laugh. “Okay, then predict something about me,” the brunette challenged.

“I see…” but exactly _what_ Bonnie saw, it definitely wasn’t the crow that slammed into her windshield, which in turn, caused her hand to slip slightly from the steering wheel and her foot to pound on the brakes. “ _What was that_?!”

“Was that a crow?” Snow gaped, staring out the window when she noticed Elena was almost hyperventilating. “Elena, are you okay?”

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” But really, Elena wasn’t fine. Three months ago, her parents went to pick Elena up from a party at the woods and their car drove off Wickery Bridge. Elena was the only one to survive as the rescue-team found her drenched body by the ledge of the sidewalk. Snow was completely devastated at their passing, as Grayson and Miranda Gilbert took the role of the parents she desperately needed in her life, and constantly babied her and took care of her.

“It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere,” Bonnie looked a mixture of guilty and freaked out as she only had eyes for the hyperventilating brunette.

“Crow. It was a crow,” Snow corrected with a sigh. Bonnie shot her a look that screamed, ‘ _now is not the time_ ,’ to which Snow shrugged in reply.

“Really, I can’t be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life,” Elena shakily reassured them, the tremor in her voice failing to quell their concerns.

Bonnie stared at Elena for a brief moment before starting the car and looking ahead, “I predict this year is going to be kick ass. _And_ I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy.” Looking over at Snow from the rearview mirror, she smiled, “Both of you.”

Snow beamed and fist-pumped the air, “Hear, hear!”

Finally, they reached Mystic Falls High, and the three girls walked in with linked arms, laughing about random things in order to change the horrible mood from before with the crow.

“Major lack of male real estate,” Bonnie whined. “Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot- can I still say ‘tranny mess’?”

“No, that’s over,” Elena grinned at her best friend in amusement, trading an eye roll with Snow.

“Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It’s a busy year,” Bonnie excitedly said as they entered the school.

Elena waved over at Matt, but he merely turned away, completely ignoring her. “He hates me,” she pouted, her eyes identical to Bambi’s when they killed his mother.

“That’s not hate. That’s ‘you dumped me, but I’m too cool to show it, but secretly I’m listening to Air Supply’s greatest hits,’” Bonnie matter-of-factly divulged.

“Elena, give the guy a break, I mean you dumped after _years_ of dating, he needs time to get over his broken heart,” Snow smiled.

Elena beamed back at her, “You always know the right things to say, Snow.”

“I feel like I should be insulted… but I’m not,” Bonnie stated, making all three girls double up in laughter.

“Elena. Oh my _God_!” somebody shrieked from the lockers.

Caroline Forbes: the fourth member of their best-friend-hood.

The blonde darted over to their side and pounced on Elena, hugging her tightly, before swiftly pulling her back, “How are you? Oh, it’s so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?” she asked, looking over at Snow and Bonnie for confirmation.

“Caroline, I’m right here. And I’m fine. Thank you,” Elena retorted in a strained yet pleasant voice.

“Really?” Caroline looked like she didn’t believe her at all as her eyes critically roamed the brunette's visage.

“Yes. Much better,” Elena forced a smile on her face.

Sympathy colored Caroline’s features. “Oh, you poor thing,” she tutted, drawing her into another crushing embrace.

“Care, maybe you should loosen up a teeny bit sweetie,” Snow cut in. She was really saving the blonde from Elena in case she lashed out at her.

“Oh! Okay, see you guys later?” Caroline was way too perky, she had always been a morning girl.

“Ok! _Bye_!” Bonnie called out after her retreating back.

“No comment,” was all Elena had been able to say, her expression still frozen on palpable shock.

“I’m not going to say anything,” Bonnie huffed.

Snow looked bewilderedly at the two girls, “Did that really just happen?” and that set them off again, as they laughed on their way to class.

Really, Caroline Forbes meant well, and she was their best friend; she was the last quarter that made up their sisterhood, but sometimes Caroline needed a muzzle. Due to her insecurities, she often came out as insensitive and too brash, giving people the wrong impression about her; but no matter what, they would always love her.

As the three girls started to pass by the school office, Bonnie suddenly stopped, “Hold up. Who’s this?”

Snow and Elena glanced inside, but all they could see was broad shoulders hidden behind a black, bad-boy leather jacket.

Elena shrugged, “All I see is back.”

“It’s a hot back,” Bonnie insisted.

“You cannot be serious Bon, he could have a hot back but an ugly face, or-or, he could be extremely hot with an ugly personality, or-” Snow was cut off by Bonnie as Elena attempted to hold back her laughter.

“Jeez Snow, we get it, _chill_.” Bonnie stared dreamily at the apparently hot back before straightening up, a calculating glint in her eyes, “I’m sensing Seattle. _And_ he plays the guitar.”

“You’re really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?” Elena appeared amused at her best friend’s theatrics.

“Ya know, you should really look into acting as a career after high school. Maybe theater,” Snow dismissively stated, her expression totally serious.

It was that precise moment that Elena noticed her younger brother Jeremy head into the boy’s bathroom and she promptly ran after him, leaving Snow and Bonnie to continue burning a holeinto the new guy’s back.

“Please be hot,” Bonnie pleaded.

“Keep your hormone levels down, Bon,” Snow giggled. Bonnie swatted her arm, not the least bit amused, but at that moment, the new guy turned around and walked past them, and Snow could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

“ _Whoa_!” Bonnie breathed out, her gaze stalking his movement.

‘ _Whoa’_ , didn’t even begin to cover it; he was HOT! Like _really hot_! Dark brown naturally coiffed hair, forest green eyes that looked so intense they gave off an impression that they were looking right into your soul, and to top it off, he had the face and the body of Adonis.

_Hello, new guy!_

Dumbly, they turned around to see Elena bump into the new guy on his way to the bathroom, and watched in amusement as they exchanged a few awkward words before the mortified brunette ran over to their side and dragged them by the arms to history class, obviously not wanting to discuss the embarrassing situation she had landed herself into.

Snow was sitting at her customary desk between Caroline and Elena with Bonnie directly in front of her, and as usual, all four of them were texting and checking out social media on their phones instead of listening to the dull sound Mr. Tanner emitted when teaching history.

Snow looked down at the new text she had just received from Bonnie, ‘HAWT-E. STARING @ ELENA!’ Snow whipped her head around to stare at the new guy and her best friend, only to see them sharing intense looks before Elena shyly turned away, grinning abashedly at Snow and Bonnie who both gave her subtle thumbs up.

* * *

Snow and Elena made their way to the cemetery after school. Elena needed someone to help her visit her parents without breaking down and Snow was only too glad to accompany her since she always stopped over every odd days to visit her parents.

“I’ll wait for you by the gates when you’re done, kay?”

Elena nodded gratefully and clutched her diary closer to her chest before making her way over to the Gilbert family plot. Sighing, Snow walked a few headstones away and plopped onto the ground in front of the headstones for Stanley Silverstone and Selene Silverstone.

“So, I began junior year today. Nothing exciting happened; woke up, cooked breakfast for Haisley and Paisley, Bonnie picked me up and we went to school. There was this new guy at school, think that he and Elena might hit it off. Yeah, yeah, I know what you’re probably thinking, Mom, I mean…I’m just guessing since I don’t really have any memories of you- not that I remember; I haven’t met my Prince Charming yet. I know, sounds silly.”

Violet eyes stared intensely at her parents’ headstones, her fingers pulling slightly on the grass; she never noticed she was being watched from the far end of the woods, or that a fog was ominously creeping towards her.

“Lucille is still trying to get her team of lawyers to find a loophole around the will, but I gotta give it to you Dad, you sure made it iron clad. I-I’ve been having a hard time dealing with the deaths of Grayson and Miranda, they were, they were the stable parents I needed in my life, and now they’re gone, just like you. Everyone always ends up dying on me, everyone I care about leaves at the end and I-I”

Snow was crying heavily and wiping tears from her face when she noticed the fog threatening to engulf her form, and she frantically jumped to her feet.

Grabbing her bag, she made her way out of the cemetery, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest when she bumped into someone and screamed. Apparently the person she bumped into screamed as well – a scream that sounded so familiar.

“ _Elena_?”

“ _Snow_?”

“Oh, _thank God_ ,” they both breathed out in relief, and if they weren’t so scared, they would have burst out laughing.

“Let’s get out of here,” Elena muttered. The words barely left her mouth when she tripped over a root, scraping her knees in the process. Snow helped her up when the new guy popped into view and they both jumped in fright, yet _again_.

He stared between the two of them in concern, “Are you two okay?”

“Were you following us?” Elena eyed him suspiciously, prompting Snow to smack her shoulder, “Rude, Elena!”

“Well what, who hangs out in a cemetery, Snow,” Elena scowled at her best friend.

“Uh, I, uh, I have family here,” the new guy interrupted their small banter and Snow shot Elena a smug smirk, “You see? People that have family here dummy.”

Elena looked horrified. “Oh. Wow. Tactless. I’m sorry. It’s the fog, it’s making me foggy,” she hastily apologized.

“You could have come up with a better excuse, Lena,” Snow muttered. Elena shot her a half-hearted glare while the new guy chuckled. Snow then did a double-take, “Wait did you say fog? I saw it too!”

“Really? What about the bird, it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? …” Elena trailed off in embarrassment and Snow suppressed her laughter behind her hand. “I’m Elena,” she awkwardly settled on.

“Snow,” Snow gave him a half-wave.

Stefan smiled at the two girls, “Stefan.”

“I know. We have history together,” Elena chucked nervously.

“And English and French,” Stefan continued for her, and honestly Snow couldn’t help but think about how cute and well-suited they were for each other as she watched Stefan delicately pull a leaf from Elena’s hair.

Elena’s eyes zeroed in on his ring, “Nice ring.”

“It looks very Renaissance-y,” Snow complimented, leaning over for a closer look.

Stefan chuckled slightly, “It’s a family ring, yeah. I’m kinda stuck with it. It’s weird, huh?”

“No, no. it’s just, I mean, there are rings and then there’s _that_ ,” Elena blurted out, not making any sense whatsoever. Snow shook her head, that girl was never nervous around guys, she was clearly into him.

Stefan frowned and abruptly asked Elena if she had hurt herself. Elena pulled up the hem of her jeans and cringed at the blood gushing from the small cut.

“Elena, are you okay?” Snow looked over at her best friend with worry etched on her features.

“Yeah Snow, it’s just a small cut.” Stefan’s face began to change and Elena was starting to get worried, “Are you okay?”

Snow stared at Stefan oddly when she noticed a few veins creeping around his eyes.

“You should go. Take care of that,” Stefan kept his face turned away, and then, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

“Wha-, where did he go?” Elena looked around the cemetery in bewilderment.

Snow shrugged, “He’s probably real squeamish around blood. Anyways I gotta go to the Grill. My shift starts soon.” Snow smiled as she turned to walk towards the direction of Mystic Grill.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” Elena waved her off. Both Snow and Elena decided that walking to cemetery would be a nice change and so they both ended up walking back to work and home, respectively.

* * *

When Snow finally made it to the Grill and donned her working apron, she noticed Matt and Tyler were seated on a table, and Jeremy was sitting by the bar, talking with Vicki.

“Hey Vicki,” Snow smiled sweetly.

Vicki turned away from the argument she and Jeremy were engrossed in and beamed at Snow. “Hey, sweetie. There are no tables placing orders at the moment,” she informed her and Snow nodded gratefully.

Snow tried really hard not to eavesdrop on Vicki and Jeremy’s heated conversation, but they weren’t exactly being quiet. It was almost like they didn’t care if anyone heard them.

“We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It’s over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler,” Vicki bit out, her face drawn in frustration and Snow could tell by her tone alone that this was a recurring argument.

“Oh, come on, the guy’s a total douche, he only wants you for your ass,” was Jeremy’s eloquent reply and Snow couldn’t help but roll her eyes; Jeremy seriously needed lessons when it came to talking to girls.

“Yeah? What do you want me for?” Vicki hissed before walking away to take Caroline and Bonnie’s order, both of whom had just arrived and were sitting in their regular booth.

Jeremy sighed in frustration before his eyes flickered over to the raven-haired girl and he groaned into the table, “How much did you hear?”

“Eh, not much,” Snow shrugged noncommittally, walking over to stand opposite to him. “Just enough to know that you guys had sex.”

“Great,” Jeremy mumbled dejectedly.

Snow winked at him and made a zipping motion across her lips, “My lips are sealed, Jer.” He smiled back at her and left Snow to her chore of cleaning up the tables as she had absolutely nothing to do. Since her shift just started, she couldn’t sit with her friends.

The manager of Mystic Grill, Roy Dawson, favored Snow the most and constantly treated her as though she were his niece. He always pushed her to sit with her friends when there was no rush or when she was on break, but Snow felt bad for her co-workers and didn’t want to make it obvious that she was being treated with favoritism. Vicki knew, and she would always push her as well, but Snow was too nice and like always, thought of everyone’s feelings before her own.

Snow always felt like her greatest weakness was her kindness and her big heart.

* * *

The next day was the same routine when Snow woke up.

Her alarm clock was her step-monster screaming at her to wake up. Shower, get dressed, make the twins their breakfast, eat a small apple or banana, and then go to school with Bonnie who picked her up alone this time.

And here Snow sat in another boring class with Mr. Tanner springing questions to the unsuspecting students.

“The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?”

Bonnie bit her lower lip unsurely as she contemplated an answer. “Um…a lot? I’m not sure. Like a _whole lot_ ,” she enunciated, a small smile curled on her lips.

“Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett.” Mr. Tanner pounced onto his next victim, “Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?”

Matt merely offered him a lazy smirk as he leaned back on his chair, “It’s okay, Mr. Tanner, I’m cool with it.”

Mr. Tanner raised an eyebrow at him before his eyes narrowed in on Elena. Oh poor Elena, Snow knew that she hated being put on the spotlight, especially by Tanner. “Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town’s most significantly historical events?”

Elena looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights, her doe-like Bambi eyes staring at Tanner’s cruel onyx ones.

“I’m sorry, I-I don’t know,” she stuttered.

“I was willing to be lenient last year for _obvious reasons_ , Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break.”

 _What a douche_! Bonnie and Matt didn’t know the answers either, yet he didn’t say anything, instead choosing to victimize Elena who was still dealing with the ordeal of her parents’ death. And he actually had the _gall_ to bring it up in the middle of class. 

“There were 346 casualties. Unless you’re counting local civilians,” Stefan spoke up, completely sparing Elena from further humiliation. Stefan was _so sweet_ ; Elena definitely caught herself a good one.

Mr. Tanner looked shocked, and honestly, Snow couldn’t blame the man. It really was a miracle if anyone managed to answer a question correctly in his class. “That’s correct. Mister…?”

“Salvatore.”

“Salvatore,” Mr. Tanner mulled it over. “Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?”

“Distant.”

Hmm, Stefan was being sort of vague.

“Well, very good. Except, of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle.”

Stefan cut him off before he could proceed with his boring lesson, “Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder’s archives are uh, stored in civil hall if you’d like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner.”

 _Woah_. The whole class began muttering excitedly. Tanner just got Tannered, way to go Stefan.

Once school had ended, Snow went to take the late afternoon shift at the Grill, even though Roy _had_ given her the day off, insisting that she enjoy herself tonight at the party at the woods. Snow knew that if she returned home, then Lucille would make her stay in – God forbid she allowed her the opportunity to enjoy herself.

After her shift had ended, she wore denim jeans short and a plain red halter-top before hitching a ride with Bonnie.

Bonnie, Elena and Snow mingled as they drank beer.

Snow caught a glimpse of her stepsisters laughing and chugging beer with their group of friends and she turned to look for her friends, she was in no mood for them and wanted nothing more than to avoid them and their snide remarks.

However, Snow only managed to take two steps before a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and reeled her forward, and she found herself facing Joshua Reeves – a senior. “Hey babe, where you going off too?” he leered down at her, his breath reeking of vodka, _way_ too much vodka.

“Let me go, Joshua!” Snow pleaded, her hands desperately attempting to detach his arms from around her waist, but she only succeeded in getting a hand to travel downwards, enthusiastically groping her ass. “Stop! Joshua let me go! _Please_ …”

Joshua had been chasing after Snow for nearly two years, but Snow was not interested in him and no matter how much he tried, or sweet-talked her, she never budged. It wasn’t like Joshua was ugly, it was the opposite. Joshua Reeves was very sexy for Mystic Falls standards and all the girls chased after him. He had curly honey-blonde hair, entrancing blue eyes and a perfect, athletic build since he was in the football team; the problem was, his personality was crude, and he just didn’t strike her as her Prince Charming.

“Come on babe, stop being a _tease_ , we’ve been through this for nearly two years now, why don’t you just _give in_?” Joshua’s lips were now attacking her neck and a pathetic whimper passed through Snow’s lips as she pleaded for him to let her go, her hands clawing on his strong arms.

It was very fortunate for Snow, but very unfortunate for others, when Elena’s piercing scream for help permeated the air, distracting Joshua and allowing Snow to rip herself from his strong hold and rush over to Elena’s side, swiping the tears that managed to escape with angry hands while ignoring Joshua yelling after her.

Snow gasped when she saw Jeremy trailing after Elena, his eyes boring into the unconscious body in his arms, and she screamed for her friend, “ _VICKI_! Oh my God, Vicki! What happened to her?”

“Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!” Matt frantically yelled, and Snow’s heart went out for him; Vicki was his older sister and the only family he had at the moment.

“Somebody, call an ambulance!” Tyler exclaimed.

They were all surrounding Vicki, feeling for a pulse, and Snow sighed in relief when they found a weak one, but at least she was still alive. Snow’s eyes roamed Vicki’s form, searching for the source of all the blood, and they finally narrowed in on her neck; there were two small puncture wounds.

“She was bitten by something,” Snow murmured, mostly to herself.

“Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me,” Matt sounded desperate and Snow honestly didn’t blame him, she didn’t know what she would do if anything happened to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline – they were her sisters ever since the age of three, and she couldn’t imagine her life without them in it.

After the ambulance had taken Vicki and Matt away, Bonnie came over and offered a ride to the Grill so that Caroline could sober up and then she would drop them both home. Seeing that Joshua was angrily stalking towards her, Snow jumped into the passenger seat, locking herself in the car and ignoring Bonnie and Caroline’s dual expressions of bemusement.

“Are you sober yet?” Bonnie sighed, watching Caroline drain her second cup of coffee since they arrived in Mystic Grill.

“No.”

“Keep drinking. I gotta get you and Snow home. I gotta get _me_ home,” Bonnie stressed, her feet tapping on the floor impatiently.

A whine escaped Caroline’s lips, “Why didn’t he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want _never_ want me?”

Snow gazed at Caroline pityingly, she had obviously wanted Stefan, but he only had eyes for Elena. Snow couldn’t pretend to understand since she never showed a sliver of interest in any of the guys in Mystic Falls. She was waiting for something to click or fireworks to blind her vision, butterflies to flutter in her stomach, or _something magical_ when she shared eye or tactile contact with a guy for the first time. Even a short conversation would do. _Any_ form of interaction, really.

Yes, so Snow knew it was ridiculous, and that love at first sight probably didn’t exist, but Snow never gave up on hope; she honestly believed that everyone had a soul mate out there... That there were two souls created by God, roaming around aimlessly in the universe, waiting to be reconnected with their other half. That there were two people meant for each other.

“I’m not touching that,” Bonnie bluntly stated.

“I’m inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And…Elena always says the _right thing_. She doesn’t even try! And he just picks her. And she’s the one that _everyone_ picks, for _everything_. And I try _soo_ hard, and… I’m never the one,” a few tears escaped Caroline’s eyes. Her sad blue eyes bore into Snow’s violet ones, “You too, Snow. _God_ I don’t think I’ll ever understand why you never gave any of the guys a chance. They’re always running after you, scrambling for your attention. And you always push them away.”

“Yeah well, it’s not always a good thing, believe me,” Snow darkly admitted, subtly shivering as she recalled the way Joshua held her and kissed her neck.

“It’s not a competition, Caroline,” Bonnie attempted to soothe her.

“Yeah, it is,” Caroline sadly retorted, prompting Bonnie and Snow to exchange sad looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’ll see more of the ugly stepsisters.


End file.
